


The Kiss Routine

by Rhang



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus performers, But I'll let yall know when we get there, Erik is an illusionist, Ex Lovers performing together, Fluff, Like higly skilled performers, M/M, Rating is for the epilogue alone, Rating will vary toward the end, Rekindling Old Flames, Sam's a flying acrobat, They decide to resurrect an old routine of theirs for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “I forget the story behind this routine.”“It’s a story about love.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I believe black characters, black people, don’t get enough diverse stories in fanfic, (in general really) that portray us in a variety of lights I dreamt up this wonderful story for Samerik. To give my rare pair this unique, one of a kind story laced with wonderment, love, skill, tender moments and a bit of magic. Inspired by my love for the world of Cirque du Soleil, I present to you: The Kiss Routine.

Watching the light from the top of the tent disappear and reappear on the ground as Naomi flipped and turned up above in the air; Sam stretched and focused his thoughts on practicing his routines for later on that evening. He pushed away thoughts about knowing his routines and having them down and got up to practice. Over confidence was the leading cause of accidents and death under the performance dome and on the stage. There wasn’t one professional in their performance troop that didn’t harbor a healthy amount of self doubt while practicing and performing. The older performers swore it was the way to stay alive in their line of work.

Sam glanced up at Naomi and felt a sense of amazement watching the young black woman fly effortlessly through the air. On the ground, she appeared to be a fragile, young woman but in the air on the silks she was a force to be reckoned with. Today she was working on her trapeze skills, harnessed in and working on muscle memory.

Sam walked over and grabbed one of the large stainless steel rings he performed with and moved to start working through the basics when he heard someone running. He looked up to see Vance rushing past Hannah, the acrobat coordinator and toward him. Vance was a tall, Iranian man, known for his fire and water illusions, he had no reason to be in the acrobat practicing tent yet there he was. Vance stopped to catch his breath and rested his hands on his hips before speaking.

“Yeah Vance?” Sam asked waiting to hear what the man had to say.

“It’s Erik. He’s in the medical tent,” Vance said breathlessly.

Sam felt his stomach drop. “What?” Sam said before he took off. He grabbed his jacket to cover up a bit; he was in his practice leotard and hurried to the medical tent across the lot. Sam hurried across the grassy courtyard lined by the troop’s private trailers and practice tents. Everything sat in the shadow of performance dome where the stage was housed and their performances took place. The medical tent sat closest to the performance dome in case of emergencies that happened on stage.

Sam arrived at the medical tent and found Gia, the lead doctor, sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

“Gia,” Sam said softly.

She looked up, her pretty almond shaped brown eyes that always held compassion for her patients looked at the worry on Sam’s face.

“Take a breath Sam. I don’t know what Vance probably told you, but Erik’s going to be just fine. So relax,” she assured him.

“Where is he?” Sam asked approaching her desk.

“Last bed. He may be napping,” she said nodding in the direction of the beds and giving Sam permission to see Erik.

Sam passed through the flaps that kept the patient beds separated for privacy from the front of the medical tent and saw rows of empty beds with their curtains drawn back. Sam approached the last bed on the right and saw its curtain was closed. Sam slowed his steps and took a breath before he peeked in on the occupant in the bed.

Erik was quietly sleeping under the covers. Nothing seemed out of place except for the elevated left leg and ankle that was wrapped in a bandage with some ice resting on top of it.

Sam moved closer and looked down on the man’s face and sighed. The young face he used to know so well was maturing. Erik looked older but not by much. His dreads had lengthened and he’d grown a mustache and beard, still as handsome as Sam remembered him.

Erik opened his eyes feeling someone was near him and thought it was Gia checking on him again but he was surprised to see it was Sam standing over him.

“I didn’t think I got hurt that badly but if you’re the angel they sent to take me, someone call it,” Erik said before dissolving into a weak laughter.

Sam shook his head just done with Erik’s sense of humor. “Hey man, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, just sprained my ankle,” Erik explained.

“How did you manage that?”

“Doing too much while practicing a routine I want to pitch Zerra. I got tripped up,” Erik explained.

“So the usual,” Sam said evenly.

“Shut up,” Erik said smiling gently, happy to be talking to Sam again after so long. “Why you here?”

“Got word you was hurt, came to see about you,” Sam said simply not wanting to explain his motives further than that.

“I’m gonna ring Gia’s neck when I see her,” Erik said sucking his teeth looking in the direction of the medical doctor’s desk.

“Close but it was Vance that told me,” Sam admitted with a smug smile.

“Do they have telepathy or some shit? How do they do that?” Erik wondered out loud.

“However they do it, I know now,” Sam said moving to sit at the foot of Erik’s bed getting his sprained ankle much clearance. He didn’t even think twice about the close proximity to Erik until he was already comfortably seated and looking at the other. It was just how they were. It could be months of not talking but if they got anywhere near each other their familiarity and comfort with one another just seemed to come back without much prompting.

Erik dropped his gaze realizing the awkwardness that still lingered between them.

“You know what this means right?” Sam asked with a dark look in his eye. “You’ll be hosting for a couple weeks.”

Erik closed his eyes and felt his internal irritation flare at Sam bringing that detail to his attention. ‘Host of the Show’ was a role given to performers that needed to rest but could still walk. It was the role with the least physical impact in the show and Erik hated it. No one wanted to be host because it required the memorization of monologues that were requisite for moving the show along. So depending on which routines were in the line-up the monologues changed as did the show’s structure which could be tedious to say the least. Erik had felt pretty good about it only being his ankle at first but now he wouldn’t mind if he was in a full body cast.

He could probably put off hosting for a few days while he was laid up. But the role of host of was a two week minimum assignment; the Ring Master’s way on ensuring performers got adequate rest before returning to the stage after injuries.

“It sucks but you know Zerra’s rules on injuries, you either sit out altogether or you host. There are no exceptions,” Sam reminded him.

“I know,” Erik said opening his eyes again sighing.

“But I’m happy that it wasn’t something really bad. I hurried over and tried not to fear the worse when Vance told me,” Sam said softly looking at Erik. Call it worry for an old friend or a fellow performer, Sam felt the need to let Erik know he was relieved to see he was not badly hurt.

“I’ll be back on stage right after hosting,” Erik assured him. “I’m probably going rest today and get back to practicing tomorrow.”

Sam shook his head gently at first then looked Erik in the eye as he did so. “No Erik,” Sam argued.

“Sam I’m not that hurt!” Erik spat back.

“Come on now man, think!” Sam said standing to his feet. “You’re a brilliant performer and you want to _risk_ doing this to yourself? Why you so hard headed man? Just take it easy alright, get well before you get back to practicing.”

“Easy for you to say Sam, you’re always on stage. You have what? Three routines you’re part of? Vance, Elio and I each have one and that’s it. I want another routine and if I want it I have to show Zerra something worth the stage time. I have to get back to work,” Erik complained heated.

Sam listened and heard Erik’s reasoning. Sam did have a solo routine as well as a routine with the group of acrobats as well as a short routine with Naomi on the silks. Sam had his fill of stage time and was busy. He couldn’t really argue with Erik. If he was the one with just one routine Sam would probably push himself unreasonably hard trying to impress Zerra for more stage time too.

Sam glanced at Erik’s face and took a deep breath. He thought about the several routines he and Erik had together and considered which one was still manageable with their current skills and something Zerra could fit into the current show without having them wait until next season.

“What about TKR?” Sam suggested. “The Kiss routine.”

Erik froze minutely and stared at Sam. “What?”

“The Kiss routine. What if I’d be willing to consider doing the routine with you again if you take your recovery seriously?”

Erik went quiet, stifling the various emotions that welled up in his chest at Sam’s suggestion. “You serious?”

Sam considered the question and looked into Erik’s eyes from where he stood. “Yeah. I am,” Sam said.

Erik nodded his head and offered his hand to Sam to shake on it. Sam shook Erik’s hand. When Sam moved to let go, Erik didn’t.

“So how about dinner tonight?”

“What for?” Sam asked confused.

“It’s been what? Three years since we performed that routine. We need to discuss it and start prepping it,” Erik said slyly. “We are professionals, aren’t we Sam?”

Sam shook his head and swallowed the laugh he wanted to release. Erik couldn’t be more transparent at the moment unless he was made of glass. But he smirked at Erik’s apparent attempt and nodded.

“Fine, dinner. Tonight. My trailer,” Sam said as Erik let his hand slip from his own.

“I’ll see you there,” Erik said with a heated look in his eye as he looked Sam up and down now.

“Boy please,” Sam said under his breath as he slipped outside of the curtain surrounding Erik’s bed.

“Looking forward to it,” Erik called after him with a smiling watching Sam walk off through the sheer curtain.

“Rest!” Sam called out before he stepped outside of the partition flap and back in front of Gia.

She looked up at Sam with a questioning gaze. “That took quite a bit of time. Everything alright between you two?” Gia began to smile warmly.

“Everything is fine. Thank you Gia,” Sam said not saying anything more as he waved goodbye and left the medical tent. Sam walked back to his practice under the early morning sun amidst the other performers talking and congregating out in the courtyard and wanted to start thinking about what he’d make for dinner between them. But Sam shook off the thoughts as he remembered he was performing tonight and wouldn’t be off the stage until 10:40 P.M. at the latest. He had three performances to prep for; dinner could be thought about later.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik later hobbled to Sam's trailer carefully on crutches after he assured Gia he could make the distance on his own. The courtyard was mostly empty except for the clean-up crew that was headed to the performance dome to straighten up and run maintenance on the equipment in there. Erik reached Sam’s trailer and knocked gently.

Sam answered on the second knock and opened the door. He helped Erik in and over to the small area that counted as Sam’s kitchen table. The trailers each single performer got were exactly the same, a tight space to lay your head, cook your meals, steal away for privacy, make love and clean up but that was it. Most of the troop spent their time outside of their trailers, electing to eat their meals and spend off days in the practice tents or courtyard when they were in a location for a season.

Sam set Erik’s crutches aside to free up space and added the finishing touches on the quick spaghetti he started right after getting off the stage. It was almost impressive how he timed his shower and outfit change while the pasta was boiling. Sam grabbed the bowls and started portioning out their meal.

“I can help you out Sam,” Erik offered.

“Nah, I got it,” Sam said placing the full bowl of spaghetti in front of Erik. He put the other one down across from Erik as the garlic bread dinged in the toaster oven. Sam pulled the tray out carefully and stacked the bread in a bowl on its own. Sam placed it on the table as well before quickly grabbing some glasses and a bottle of wine.

Sam took his seat across from Erik and took a deep breath. He needed to relax but the adrenaline from his performance was still coursing through his veins but was finally wearing off. He took a deep inhale and smelled the fresh garlic bread and warm pasta sauce.

“You did amazing tonight,” Erik said to break the silence.

Sam looked at the other surprised. “You watched? Weren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“It was a short walk from the medical tent. Gia accompanied me. Plus I needed practice on the crutches,” Erik said opening the wine. He poured a little for himself and a small amount for Sam.

“Hmm, thank you,” Sam said thoughtfully as he twirled his first bite of spaghetti. “I’ve been thinking about the routine, we should lengthen the opener.”

Erik thought about it and considered it. “If we do that won’t that shorten time for the third act of the routine? The dance at the end?”

Sam nodded considering that and sighed. “True,” Sam admitted.

“But why lengthen the opener?”

“It always felt too short to me, that it builds to fast to the leap,” Sam explained.

Erik thought about what Sam said and heard him. “Remember how we came up with the routine?” Erik asked wanting to know if Sam remembered the genesis of the story.

Sam looked into Erik’s eyes and nodded. “I remember,” Sam said sitting back. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t be improved upon.”

“I didn’t say that. Only that you should keep in mind the story’s origin,” Erik pressed gently.

“Like I would forget,” Sam said softly. Remembering the evening he and Erik excitedly worked on the story for the routine laying in bed together one night while they were together. How happy they both were crafting the narrative and the visual elements to accompany the story, _their_ story set in motion.

They spent the next two hours talking, writing, and discussing the logistics of the routine. Each change they made needed to be balanced within the rest of the routine and had to be reflected in the routine’s music which gave them their queues and pacing. Sam felt his excitement build as they worked, remembering what the thrill of planning a new routine felt like.

Sam looked over all of their notes and nodded seeing the routine in his mind’s eye. It would come together better than ever this time.

“It’ll be a few weeks before you’re even strong enough to do your part but this all looks really good. We can get started on reworking the music in a few days,” Sam said smiling at Erik.

“I’ll be fine to start practicing next week.”

“I’m not interested in breaking my neck because of your over confidence Erik,” Sam said looking sternly into Erik’s eyes. “Hear me. We will not start practicing this until you complete your hosting assignment. If you don’t take your recovery seriously Erik I can’t confidently perform this with you.”

Trust in your performing partner was everything to a routine. If you didn’t trust, let alone like the person charged with catching you or knowing their queues, it didn’t just mean the difference between living or dying; but publicly falling to your death, getting stabbed or being burned alive depending on the routine. Erik understood Sam intimately and took him seriously.

“I hear you Sam. I’ll take it easy and get better,” Erik insisted. “I’d never risk your safety. You know that.”

Sam listened to Erik and nodded, pleased to hear the other was taking all of it more seriously now.

When they finished their food, Sam got up to wash dishes. The lights outside on the courtyard had been turned off and the atmosphere in Sam’s trailer turned cozier by the light of the humble string lights Sam had on, Erik looked at the other and thought about how things used to be between them. He finished his wine and savored it’s taste. He’d accepted he wouldn’t be performing anytime soon now so he could enjoy alcohol again for at least two weeks.

“So what about ‘us’?” Erik asked as Sam finished drying the bowls they’d used for dinner.

Sam shook his head and smiled. There was hardly a day Sam didn’t think about their relationship or why they called it quits. “What _about_ ‘us’ Erik?”

When Erik didn’t say anything Sam looked over at the other man to see him staring.

“I miss you,” Erik confessed, bearing his heart’s constant lament since they parted ways two years ago. “It kills me to see you from time to time and know…we aren’t like that anymore.”

Sam sighed under his breath and finished cleaning the dishes. He hung up the dish rag and turned to look at Erik. “What do you want me to say Erik?”

“I don’t know. But I was so happy to see you today in the medical tent. A part of me,” Erik laughed without humor, “a rather large part was happy to see you came and saw about me,” Erik declared.

“How could I not? We spent how long together performing? How much longer as friends?” Sam asked.

“Longer than we were lovers. I get it,” Erik said nodding his head. He got up and limped up to Sam to stand before him. The trailer wasn’t big but Erik gave Sam enough space to not feel trapped by Erik’s presence. “So wanting to revive the routine, is it strictly business? Because you feel sorry for me?”

Sam sighed and thought about his reasons for offering Erik that deal in the medical tent. Part of him really did want Erik to take his recovery seriously, to not push himself and cause permanent physical damage. But then there was the part of himself that longed to perform with Erik again, to execute _their_ level of complex stunts and tricks together. While the part of him that never really got over Erik wanted to be close to him again.

“Not exactly,” Sam admitted looking at Erik.

Erik was not expecting that answer despite knowing it was the truth. “So what is it?” Erik pressed.

Sam looked into Erik’s eyes and shook his head. “You need me to say it?” Sam asked.

Erik smirked. “Nah, I just wanna hear you say it,” Erik said softly before he reached out and pulled Sam close by the hip.

Sam shook his head and sighed. “I missed you too Erik,” Sam whispered.

“Bingo, there we go,” Erik said smiling a warm, full toothed grin. He looked for Sam’s gaze expectantly before he asked, “We giving this another try as well?”

Sam stared deep into Erik’s eyes and despite his mind mentioning he should say no, his heart was nowhere near that answer. Sam touched Erik’s arm softly. “Yeah, let’s do that,” Sam breathed.

“Already off to a good start, got you swoonin’ all over again,” Erik said chuckling.  

Sam laughed. “Shut up,” Sam said hitting Erik’s shoulder.

“Careful, I’m really beat up over here angel,” Erik said moving closer to Sam.

“From what you keep claiming you’re just fine,” Sam countered leaning back just a bit from Erik.

“Gimme a kiss and I’ll forget it happened,” Erik said moving in for a kiss.

Sam placed his finger against Erik’s lips to halt him. “Save it for the routine. It’s late, we should get you back to your trailer and in the bed to rest,” Sam said thoughtfully. “Besides, I think we should take it slow this time.” Sam looked at his feet before he looked back up into Erik’s eyes.

Erik leaned back and sighed, eyeing Sam. He couldn’t really argue with Sam on that either. Being young and each of them hotheaded tore them apart before. Taking it easy and easing their way back into this was probably the best course of action if they wanted this to last. Erik was personally thankful they were giving their relationship another try; he hadn’t realized what he’d lost until they were good and over. Losing Sam had been a regret that followed him around and Erik was committed to doing better this time around.

He leaned back over toward Sam and watched the other close his eyes, he noticed those long lashes he loved so much. Erik felt his heart react once again as it always would around Sam and felt happiness bloom in his chest as he placed a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek.

“Thank you for dinner,” Erik whispered to Sam before pulling back.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the other. The pull never really went away Sam noticed, he'd just kept his distance from Erik and ignored the attraction but plain as day Sam was fighting his smaller mind to not dictate his next actions. But the racing pace of Sam’s heart was unmistakable; Erik could still make him weak in the knees with just an innocent kiss.

Just like that Sam was falling all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**–3 Weeks Later–**

Sam stretched and warmed up to practice the routine with Erik. They’d spent a week working out and relearning the timing and pacing before deciding that they needed to practice in real space for a run through. For the afternoon they requested the practice dome with a 50 foot height max. It was a practice space for working on performances with aerial elements to make sure everything could be performed safely under the performance dome which was much larger overall.

Sam eyed the large rings he had hoisted and placed for his part and made sure they were all where they needed to be, checking and double checking they were correct before giving Erik the thumbs up and stepping into the first ring that would bring him up into the air and into his starting position.

Erik made sure everything was set and ready for him and said a quick prayer that everything worked out before he signaled to the musical aide to start the track. Once the music started it was like traveling back in time, Sam felt the music’s rhythm and felt himself slip back into his character like a well worn sweater. Erik listened to the music and could feel his queues as if this were six years ago and he was performing this routine again with Sam after they first developed it.

 

Music from the practice dome drew curious gazes and looks from performers hanging out in the courtyard. Gia and Vance were standing in the back as the music started and nostalgia hit them both hearing the music from so long ago play again. It reminded them both of a time when a majority of the troop was much younger, when they all felt invincible despite Zerra’s constant chiding. For Vance, it reminded him of Gia, of their dating days.

“I forget the story behind this routine,” Gia admitted as they watched Erik begin a series of illusions as a mechanized staircase began rising slowly, step by step, higher and higher while Sam executed a few simple flips and swings from the very large ring he was performing within high up in the dome.

“It’s a story about love,” Vance said softly glancing at her. “ _An angel is in love with a magician. The magician sees the angel in the sky and works to reach him. So you see the magician is trying to rise higher and higher into the heavens toward the angel,_ ” Vance explained as they watched Sam flip and twirl before he jumped to a lower ring in a magnificent leap as Erik cast illusion after illusion now on the staircase and a bit closer to Sam. The music had begun to pick up and the last of the high staircase was now in place.

Sam motioned and made longing movements in Erik’s direction as Erik walked higher up on the staircase. That was before Erik walked back down the staircase then turned to start running full force up the staircase before he leapt into the air.

“ _‘Til one day the magician decides to leap into the air to be closer to the angel. The magician reaches the angel but only for a moment when they share a brief kiss,_ ” Vance explained as Gia took a breath in suspense as she watched as Erik took flight and Sam reached out. Erik grabbed hold of Sam and there they shared a brief kiss mid air beneath the practice dome, 40 feet in the air as they passed each other. Sam quickly grabbed for the next ring as Erik fell back down to the stage. Gia reached out to shout but Vance pulled her close and held her tight against his chest as Erik fell into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

“ _The angel flies on but the magician falls back to Earth and disappears from the angel’s protective sight. The angel lingers on in the heavens, unhappy. Until he decides to come down the staircase the magician created. To be near his dear magician, to find him again_ ,” Vance whispered in her ear.

They watched Sam perform a moving piece among the silver rings high in the practice dome lit by somber blue light before he leapt down to the lower rings and finally landed on the top step of the staircase prop. Sam descended the staircase in time with the music. They could visibly see Sam emoting through his performance, the sadness his character was feeling being away from the magician.

“ _The angel looks for the magician on Earth and thankfully the magician reappears. They reunite, together finally,_ ” Vance whispered as Sam wandered the stage and Erik reappeared.

Erik and Sam see one another again as the music climaxes and dance together briefly before the music cooled and tapered off. Sam and Erik took their final poses looking into each other's eyes as the lights dimmed and the show would naturally move on to the next routine lined up after them.

 

Hearts pounding, hands shaking as Sam and Erik really looked at each other as they realized they’d pulled it off.

“You still got it,” Erik said looking at Sam amazed while trying to catch his breath.

“You too,” Sam said taking deep breaths.

They heard applause from the audience and turned to see several members of their troop had gathered to watch them practice.

“OH YEAH!!!” Vance yelled enthusiastically as he clapped.

Gia was jumping up and down clapping as were a few of the older and newer members of the troop applauded.

Erik laughed and turned away embarrassed that they’d been watched the entire time. Sam shook his head and pulled on Erik to turn him around so they could take their bow together. Erik took Sam’s hand and they bowed to their applause. Then he cast Sam out in front of him to garner the rest of the praise.

One person drew closer to the stage clapping. Sam hadn’t recognized the Ring Master in her casual clothes but there Zerra was clapping for them, nodding and smiling.

“I’m thoroughly delighted to see you two are back at it again. It’s almost as if you’ve found the original spirit of that routine,” Zerra offered them with a knowing smile. “Congratulations on that as well.”

Erik shook his head at Zerra mentioning they were back together. The Kiss routine was one of their first routines to be shelves when their relationship was on the rocks. Zerra had mentioned back then that they’d somehow lost the spirit of it and shouldn’t perform it until they found it again. Erik smiled gleefully at Sam in acknowledgement that they’d gained Zerra's approval and aside from small adjustments here and there, the routine would see the stage once again.  

Sam looked at Erik and understood what Zerra meant then and now. While they’d decided to take things slow getting back together, Sam did indeed feel the original spirit of their routine while he was up there. He remembered what it felt like the first time they performed it together and wished they’d never lose that feeling again.

Sam walked over and pulled Erik close and into a soft, sweet kiss.

“What about saving it for the routine?” Erik asked as he heard someone clapping from the audience. It was probably fucking Vance.

“I have a little extra to give you,” Sam said sweetly looking into his eyes.

Erik smiled uncontrollably and hugged Sam tight. “I’ll accept it,” he whispered to Sam. “I’ll accept all of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still not really sure what to make of all of this, the story of the angel and the magician are Sam and Erik respectively. They crafted the routine around their love story, one they wanted to perform each night together because they are absolute saps. 
> 
> Say what you will about [All the Stars feat. SZA by Kendrick Lamar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfCqMv--ncA) but that song brought this fic to life. I wrung that song for all it was worth, constantly on repeat, typing away as this came together. So shout out to that track in particular for the company over the hours it took conceiving, writing and editing this story. 
> 
> There will be an epilogue for this. I'll have it up by the weekend. I'm still editing it.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/)


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating of the epilogue is ****EXPLICIT****. If you do not wish to read don’t worry you’re not missing out on anything. This is just a moment between Erik and Sam the night after they perform the routine onstage again for the first time. Otherwise enjoy. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

**-A Week Later-**

Erik answered the knock on his trailer door after the show and saw it was Sam standing there. Erik pulled him inside and shut the door. Sam kissed at Erik’s lips hungrily, adrenaline from the night’s performance still flowing through him. Erik kissed him back and pressed Sam up against the door.

Sam broke their kiss to catch his breath. “My heart’s pounding a mile a minute,” Sam breathed trying to calm down. “Did you hear that crowd tonight? They loved the routine! Did you hear those gasps when you fell?”

Erik remembered their performance - it had been the first of The Kiss routine in three years - and felt pride in the hard work they each put into the performance.

“I did. You were amazing angel,” Erik said looking into Sam’s brown eyes with heavy eyelids. He’d stayed up hoping Sam would come by after the show and see him.

“Well yeah, my magician was better than ever tonight,” Sam whispered pressing his body against Erik’s. “I’m proud of you babe. You did amazing.”

Erik kissed Sam slowly and pulled him closer. “You did amazing too love,” Erik breathed kissing down Sam’s neck. “Want to stay here tonight?”

Sam thought about Erik’s question, wondered if he should. They’d been taking it slow and it had been almost a full month since they got back together. As slow as Sam wanted to go, he’d been longing for Erik for a while.

“Yeah, I’ll spend the night,” Sam said touching Erik’s chest.

Erik stood up straight and looked at Sam. “Wanna eat? Relax and come down a bit first?” Erik asked knowing Sam would be crashing any minute from his adrenaline spike and Sam would be hungry soon after. No point in getting anything started before Sam had a chance to relax and come back to baseline calm.

“Sure,” Sam said sighing, trying to switch gears to relaxing.

Erik moved to fix Sam something to eat. It was nothing special, just some baked chicken Erik had made the other night and heated up with a side of mixed vegetables. Sam sat down at the little table and ate. They talked about their routine while Sam did everything in his power to make Erik want him as much as possible. Not only did Sam keep giving Erik those eyes, he kept touching Erik’s hand, holding it and circling his finger within his palm.

Erik took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. But he was never the strongest in Sam’s presence when Sam gave him that look. That look that said Sam was only biding his time until he could get his hands on Erik. It made Erik unreasonably hard and yet giddy with emotion at the same time.

When Sam got up to shower, Erik washed dishes and thought about how that evening would be any other day to them two years ago but tonight it was so much more. Erik heard the water turn on and checked the lock on his trailer door before he slipped out of his night clothes and relaxed back on his bed at the back of his trailer. Erik tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and pushed aside doubts that kept popping up in his mind.

It wasn’t like this was someone new. This was Sam.

When the shower cut off, Sam walked out and looked around. He glanced at Erik lying on the bed and walked over still drying himself off.

“Bathroom is small as shit,” Sam said drying off his stomach, ass and thighs drawing Erik’s eyes to those parts of him.

“It’s no smaller than yours. What you want me to do?” Erik asked still a little lost in thought looking at Sam naked before him. Yeah he knew what Sam looked like but that didn’t change the fact it had been a while and Sam was still gorgeous from head to toe. The body before him in peak physical condition to perform acrobatic and aerial stunts. Sam could put the classical sculptures to shame. Warm brown skin marred only by small nicks and scars from scrapes over the years. Erik was enraptured.

Sam stood before Erik and dried his shoulders taking in Erik’s expression. There was nothing quite like being within Erik’s gaze, holding his attention. Sam didn’t know why but Erik’s gaze alone made him hot, made his hands want to reach out and touch, lips hunger for kisses, and skin yearn for contact. Despite being an illusionist, Erik stayed in shape and not a single part of him had gone soft. Sam noticed the pattern of raised scars on Erik’s chest and arms, remembering what that skin felt like under his palms. Sam took a deep breath and put his towel back in the bathroom before he knelt on the bed next to Erik, moving to sit while Erik was stretched out on his back.

“Disappointed in you,” Sam said softly as he touched Erik’s stomach softly.

Erik closed his eyes at the sudden cool contact and moved his hand to touch Sam’s hand on his skin. “Why’s that?”

“You took your clothes off before I could,” Sam said getting up to lie down beside Erik, placing his lips close to the other’s. “You know how much I like undressing you.”

Erik chuckled at that and sighed looking at Sam so close to him. “Well I can get dressed again, if that’ll make you happy,” Erik offered as he felt Sam’s hand on his stomach move to his side.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam breathed against Erik’s lips before he pressed a kiss there. Erik reached out to touch Sam and felt his head swim touching Sam so fully again. He pulled Sam against him, both sighed as they came in brief contact as they pressed closer to each other.

Heated kisses were exchanged as touch after touch got them reacquainted with one another. Body warmth shared and generated as they intertwined their legs, arms embraced and hearts grew closer once again at this intimate level.

Erik kissed down Sam’s stomach listening as Sam breathed heavily, pleading with Erik in his own way for what he wanted. Erik kissed his way up Sam’s erection then licked away the hot beads of fluid as Sam whimpered and his hand tugged gently at Erik’s dreads.

“Oh shit,” Sam breathed desperately, “Please, baby, please.”

Erik smirked to himself as he felt his mouth water at Sam’s flavor and happily sucked him down as deep as he could take him. Sam’s body tensed all over as he moaned, trying to keep his legs from curling around Erik laying between them. Erik brushed his hands over Sam’s inner thighs and applied light pressure to keep them open while Erik bobbed his head in Sam’s lap, enjoying the privilege to do this for him again.

With one hand in Erik’s hair, the other arm was draped over his eyes, Sam endured the wet heat of Erik’s mouth and throat and the utter feeling of pleasure zinging through him. It had been a minute since Sam had got some head and Erik was still the best at it in his book.

“Fuck baby that shit is so… _good_ ,” Sam moaned as Erik pulled off him moments later. “ _So good…fuck.”_

Erik looked up into Sam’s eyes a bit dazed and needy as he crawled back up Sam’s body to kiss him sloppily but tender. Erik broke their kiss to catch his breath and felt Sam caressing his thigh.

“Need you baby,” Erik whispered against his lips.

Sam felt his dick respond to that and pulled Erik into another kiss. “You got me then,” Sam replied.

Erik handed over the lube and condom and laid on his side looking into Sam’s eyes as he opened Erik up slowly. Sam kissed Erik silly, made him delirious and needy with just the tips of his fingers. Erik gave himself a bit more time with Sam stretching him since it had been a while before telling Sam he was ready. Erik rested on his back while Sam slipped the condom on and lubed himself up. Sam felt his pulse race; it was laughable how much he wanted this. How much he wanted to be inside of Erik again, to hold the other man close.

Laying stretched out on his back and taking Sam as deep as he could, Erik grasped at Sam’s arms.

“Uhhhhh,” Erik moaned missing the feeling of being stretched around Sam. Sam rocked gently into him and kissed at his lips with soft pecks.

“You okay love?” Sam asked breathy. _Fuck, Erik felt incredible_ , Sam thought.

Erik worked his hips against Sam’s hips and felt a full body moan roll through him. “Baby, you know… _oh fuck_ …..you know this is some of the best dick I’ve ever had. Give… _me a moment to enjoy having it again_ ,” Erik sighed feeling his desire grow as his body started relaxing more and more. “Go on,” Erik breathed opening his eyes. Sam looked into his eyes and rocked his hips gently feeling his own pleasure rise feeling Erik’s body grip and pull him deeper.

Erik pulled Sam down onto his chest and into his arms and kissed his lips. He savored and tasted Sam with his tongue. Fuck _if Sam wasn’t still amazing in bed_ Erik thought as Sam pressed in hard making Erik short of breath in the best way.

“Don’t stop, keep doing that,” Erik breathed as he felt Sam running his fingers against his thighs. It was all so much coming back to him in the moment; memories, moments spent just like this with Sam after practice and after performances. He remembered the dreams he’d had while they were apart trying to remember what these exact feelings felt like, to live within them as they started to fade from his mind. He never thought they’d get back here, to wanting, to loving each other and so close again.

The fact that Sam touched him as if a day had not passed; as if they’d never parted, that he was still unshakably in love with Erik; the realization made his chest tighten. Erik whimpered.

“I love you Sam. I love you, I love you, I love you immensely,” Erik breathed as Sam slowed down and kissed him.

Sam listened as Erik was getting to the end of his rope and kissed the babbling words from his lover’s lips and felt them in his heart. He loved Erik, loved him through and through, there was no denying that as he made love to him the way he dreamed about doing from time to time when they were apart. Sam kissed him now the way he wanted to when he’d see Erik on occasion around the area. Touched him with nothing but reverence and respect because he was the one Sam wanted. He always had been.

“I love you too,” Sam whispered halting his movements. “I always have.”

Erik looked into the other’s eyes, not asking for clarity but seeking confirmation of what Sam had said as true. Sam pressed his lips against Erik one more time and rested his forehead against his.

“Always,” Sam breathed against his lips.

Erik hugged Sam close and held back the tears he wanted to release. He couldn’t explain why but he’d needed to hear that. Needed to know that what they shared didn’t dissipate for Sam while they were separated because Erik had lived with those ceaseless feelings every day since then. While he pushed it below the surface Erik had longed for Sam in every way a person in love would.

Sam sat up and resumed his thrusting, speeding up and taking Erik to the edge. Sam stroked Erik gently from root to tip as he pounded hard into him. Erik felt his insides twist and balls draw up tight against his body as everything felt too perfect and so right. He came, crying Sam’s name out loud and came over his chest, body finally releasing the building tension in his muscles. Sam came right along with him, grasping Erik’s hips tight as spasm after spasm deep within Erik pulled his orgasm from him.

Sam pulled out quickly, tied the condom off and promptly passed out beside Erik, winded and sated. Neither of them moved for a while, the only thing to be heard within the trailer were soft breaths as they drifted, basking in their warm afterglow. Sam came to first and brushed his lips against Erik’s jaw. Erik opened his eyes and looked over at Sam. He smirked softly and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Sam let the kiss linger on for a while, feeling boneless and so good.

“You,” Sam chuckled, “have not lost ounce of…whatever it is you have,” Sam said unable to put it into words.

Erik laughed at that and playfully bit Sam’s bottom lip. "Thank you?” Erik said softly.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand down Erik’s stomach as he felt Erik’s cooling orgasm on his chest. “We should shower,” Sam said softly wiping his hand on Erik’s thigh with a sleepy smile on his lips.

Erik chuckled and looked into Sam’s eyes, thankful they’d gotten back to this space. “We should,” he said pulling Sam into another long kiss before saying, “or we could go again?”

Sam touched Erik’s cheek and smiled warmly at him. “Whatever you want,” Sam said looking into his eyes. “It’s whatever you want.”

Erik took that and moved over Sam to lazily make out until they could go again.

Sam felt his heart sigh finally content that they’d recovered this part of their relationship as well. It gave him hope that the other parts would come back in time and when they did they would be just the same or even better this time.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest thank you to MoonIsNeverAlone for her constant encouragement and eagerness to read my weird ass, overly artsy ideas like placing this ship within a Circus Performers AU lol, I thank you eternally hun.


End file.
